Truth or Dare
by Grencia
Summary: Pegasus sends Keith a invitation to a private dinner party at his mansion, and Keith goes along with no comprehension of what it is Pegasus wants. Out of all the reasons he comes up with, what happens is what he least expects. [Pegasus x Keith] [Complete]
1. Chapter One

**Truth or Dare – a Pegasus x Keith story**

**Chapter One – Keith**

Pegasus's mansion. Isolated, hidden, lonely. Just like something out of a fucking fairytale. It was as if someone had wandered into Never-Never-Land, or some other stupid perfect place like that and picked up one of the houses, found the most middle-of-nowhere place they could and plonked it down, then acted as if it had always been there. It was ironic in a way that his mansion looked that way, because recently I had been hearing some very interesting things about the creator of Duel Monsters. Some said that he was trying to revive his wife who had died tragically several years earlier. Poor Pegasus, I smirked. But it did remind me slightly of the princess who was locked in an eternal sleep and could only be awakened by her handsome prince. Turns out, I knew a hell of a lot more about fairytales than I cared to let on.

As I glanced up the huge stone staircase that led to the enormous front door of the building, I got to thinking about why I was standing in front of such a place. I had received the mysterious letter from Pegasus only a week before. At least, he had done his best to be mysterious. He had used newspaper clippings to put together my name and address on the envelope, but had failed to realize that the envelope he was using had the words "Industrial Illusions" stamped on one corner. Even now I couldn't figure out whether he had been deliberately trying to confuse me. Knowing Pegasus, he probably had. The letter had been written very formally, or at least, I could have believed that was how he was trying to be if he hadn't begun the letter with 'Dear Keithy-boy'. I cringed at the thought of him calling me by that stupid name in person. He had invited me to a private dinner at his mansion, told me the date and time and that it was not compulsory so I could refuse if I pleased. Now I was beginning to wonder why I hadn't.

That thought only lasted for moment though as I gripped the cold metal of the handle of my gun which was hanging from my belt and hidden by the loose shirt I was wearing. Pegasus was in for a big surprise. I double checked that it was hidden well enough. Pegasus had bodyguards all over the place and I didn't want to risk one of them searching me and discovering my secret. If they did, my plan would be over before it had even begun. Taking a deep breath and sliding my sunglasses from my head over my eyes, I ran my fingers through my hair to neaten it up, begun to mount the steep staircase up to what the fairytales would probably call 'Pegasus's Castle', and wondered why being here was turning me back into a kid.

The door of the mansion was about three times as tall as I was, and I was almost awe inspired as I glanced up and followed the wall right up to where it met the roof. It almost looked as though it was disappearing into the clouds. I shook my head in shame and tore my eyes away from the building, turning my attention to the heavy oak door ahead of me. On the left of the door was a huge button that I assumed was a doorbell. It was funny, I had expected something more old-fashioned like a knocker. I pressed the bell once and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud laughter coming from within.

"Wimp," I murmured to myself as I realized I was shaking. A moment later the laughter subsided as quickly as it had begun and when no one appeared at the door I pressed the bell again. To my surprise the moment I let go the laughter begun once again. I soon realized that the laughter was not real and it was Pegasus's sick alternative to a ringing. Typical of him to do something as childish and stupid as that. I was laughing quietly to myself when the door flew open and a guy who was about two feet taller than me and was wearing a black suit appeared in front of me, his face like stone and his eyes glaring at me as if they were looking right into my soul. Next to him, I looked like a tramp.

"Mr. Pegasus is expecting you," he said bluntly, beckoning for me to follow him into the mansion. To my shock, I felt my heart beating faster as I stepped through the door and into the reception area of the room. In the centre of the room was a towering staircase which led to the top floor. It was the kind of place you could imagine a prince and his princess walking down to the sound of romantic music. Thoughts of romance made me feel sick, and yet as soon as I'd entered Pegasus's mansion those thoughts had come into my mind. It was if the whole of island was some kind of warped version of Neverland where the further you walk in the younger you get. It would certainly explain the way Pegasus himself behaved.

At the top of the stairs, taking pride of place in the centre of the wall was a huge portrait of a woman with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Pegasus's princess, I realized, the one he was trying to revive. I didn't blame him. She was gorgeous. To my surprise though, beside the picture stood another one, of a man with tanned skin, wearing white robes and a turban on his head. The oddest thing was, he seemed to be carrying a pair of scales. Pegasus's boyfriend? I sniggered, but unfortunately, did it rather too loudly. 

"If you would care to follow me," one of the bodyguards said slightly angrily. "I'll take you straight to the dining room. Like I said, Mr. Pegasus is waiting." I couldn't help laughing at their complete professionalism. It seemed strange that someone as weird and eccentric as Pegasus would have guards so emotionless and cold. I probably shouldn't have laughed, but it was worth it to see their faces.

I followed the guards across the marble floor and glanced further around the room as I struggled to keep up with their long strides. The high ceiling of the reception was covered in a painting that must have taken weeks to produce. What a damn waste of time. The painting was of a typical cartoon strip, showing a dog chasing a rabbit. It was like something you'd find on the ceiling of a nursery, and completely typical of Pegasus. I sped up to catch up with the bodyguards and joined them just as they stopped outside one of the doors leading from the main reception. It had a sign painted on the door which read "dining room". Was that in case Pegasus forgot where it was? Once again, I had to hold in a laugh. I hadn't laughed so much in ages.

As the door begun to slide open, slowly, which I was sure was in an attempt to make me feel even more uncomfortable, I begun to get nervous once again. I had spent the whole journey to the island telling myself I knew everything about Pegasus, and had even used his choice of decoration to learn even more about him, and now I was waiting for something completely unexpected. Pegasus was unpredictable, and there was no way I could know what was in store for me. The door slid open fully after what seemed like hours, and I was literally pushed into the room and it was slammed behind me.

The room was dimly lit, and it seemed like the candles in the chandeliers on the ceiling were providing the only light in the room, as the deep red curtains on the windows were also closed. The long table in the centre of the room was covered in a cloth that was presumably there to match the curtains, and was set for two people, one at one end and one at the other. There was music playing somewhere, it sounded like violins, but it was so quiet I couldn't be sure. I was relieved to see that I would be sitting a table length away from Pegasus throughout the meal. Sitting right next to Pegasus for hours on end was enough to make anyone go insane. Pegasus himself was sitting down already and was sipping red wine from a crystal glass. One of the bottles on the table was almost empty. He was dressed immaculately in a black suit that fitted and suited him perfectly, and his shirt was so white it was obviously brand new. His silver hair flowed down his back and reflected the light from the candles, making it look as though it were made of pure gold. He had this presence in the room like no other person could have, in that the room seemed like it wouldn't be complete unless he was there. But that was stupid, I realized, it was just a room and he was just a person. It was just the atmosphere making me imagine things again.

"Come in, Keithy-boy," he spoke, grinning at me. "I'm not going to bite." I had predicted that right at least. Keithy-boy. It was like some kind of nightmare. It was odd though, because I could have sworn I'd already walked fully into the room, and yet here I was standing in front of the door looking in. Yet another illusion created by the strangeness of the building. I walked fully into the room, cursing myself for being so nervous, and stood beside the table, unsure of what to do next. I watched as Pegasus stared right through me with his one revealed eye, and shivered slightly as I wondered what was going on in his head. Eventually, he beckoned silently for me to sit down opposite him, and I was relieved when I was safely seated at the table and as far away from him as it was possible to be. The chandelier above my head, however, did worry me slightly, it seemed so well planned that I happened to be sitting right underneath it. I subtly lifted my hand to my shirt to check the position of my gun, and was relieved to find that it was still well hidden.

"Why did you bring your gun, Keithy-boy?" Pegasus asked when I sat up. I froze. Was he psychic? 

"Don't worry, I can't read your mind." He was trying to confuse me, I could see it in his face. Maybe I hadn't hidden the gun as well as I had thought. "You're right," he continued. "I could spot it a mile off." I glanced up at his face. He had a knowing smile on his face, and I found myself glad that I had chosen to keep my sunglasses on, as my eyes revealed far too much about my feelings for my liking. But I still wasn't entirely sure whether it mattered, because it seemed obvious to me that sunglasses or not, Pegasus could somehow tell what I was thinking. I shook my head violently to shake the thoughts out of my mind. After all, it wasn't possible, psychic powers didn't exist as far as I was concerned. 

"You have nice eyes Keithy-boy," Pegasus remarked, his grin widening. "You shouldn't wear your sunglasses so often." 

"Aren't you going to tell me to get rid of my gun?" I asked angrily, ignoring his obvious attempts to confuse me.

"No," he replied plainly. "You won't be using it, so you may as well leave it where it is." I shivered as I saw the slightest hint of amusement crease the corners of his eyes, and wondered exactly why it was that he had brought me here. I eventually figured out that was something I couldn't possibly know the answer to. Like I said, Pegasus was unpredictable. After all, the comment about my eyes had been unexpected to say the least, but surprisingly enough I had taken the compliment to be exactly that, a compliment. After all, what reason would he have for saying it otherwise? As I emerged from my thoughts, I looked up at the man sitting opposite me. He was staring at me in the most unusual fashion, although I couldn't quite work out what he was thinking. He had his elbow resting on the placemat on the table in front of him, and was casually running his fingers through his immaculate silver hair, from top to bottom over and over again as systematically as though he was some kind of robot.

I drew my hand to my face and quickly pulled my sunglasses from my head, folding them up and placing them down on the table beside the empty glass in front of me. I had suddenly become very aware that while he looked well presented and handsome, I looked as though I'd been hanging around on the streets for days, and the sunglasses were part of that look that I felt the urge to get rid of. I felt completely out of place, and although that wasn't something that usually bothered me, Pegasus was making me feel uncomfortable enough for it to matter.

"That's better," Pegasus grinned, removing his elbow from the table and standing from his seat elegantly. He took a full bottle of red wine from beside the almost empty one and picked up a corkscrew, and then wandered slowly down one side of the table towards the end where I was sitting. Once he reached me, he knelt down so close to me that I could smell aftershave mixed with the distinct odor of alcohol, and placed the corkscrew in the top of the wine, twisted it for a moment and pulled it out in one swift move. He was almost as experienced at it as I was, I noticed. He glanced at me for a moment, then brushed his hair from his fake eye so I could get a glance of it reflecting the candle light right across the room, and stood up again. Moving the bottle towards my glass, he was just about to pour some wine into it for me when I stopped him with my hand.

"No," I spoke rather too loudly. "I don't want any." Pegasus tilted his head to one side and the amused expression crossed his face once again.

"I didn't think so. I hear you've had quite a problem in the past." I jerked slightly, wondering how he knew, but sensing he was about to continue I let it pass. "Me too. The difference is, I don't make a big deal over it. There's nothing better than a glass of wine in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening at a meal with an acquaintance, and I'm not going to give that up for anything." Before I had time to argue, he had poured wine into my glass until it was almost overflowing. I could have picked up the glass and drunk it's entire contents before he even had time to sit down again, but I didn't want to show my desperation so I resisted the urge and left it where it was. Pegasus took a sip right from the bottle and returned to his side of the table, slid back into his seat and poured himself a glass of wine, never taking his eyes off me for a second. I allowed my eyes to meet his for a moment, almost transfixed by the perfect coffee colour of his one real eye, and the fascinating artifact that inhabited his other socket. If I'd believed in magical powers I could have sworn that Pegasus had a way of drawing people to him, but as I didn't believe in anything of the sort I put it down to my imagination once again.

I finally managed to tear my eyes away, and trying to stop my body from shaking, I reached for the sunglasses on the table and put them back over my eyes. If that was going to happen again, I certainly didn't want him to know about it. Pegasus chuckled. Then he leaned back on his chair, closed his one real eye tightly and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until it echoed through my mind and I couldn't figure out whether it was real any more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Truth or Dare – a Pegasus x Keith story**

**Chapter Two - Pegasus**

I could understand why Keith was confused. I had these moments of pure amusement quite often when it came to him especially. Keithy-boy was terrified of me, but for some reason he didn't want me to know. What did he think I was going to do, laugh at him? Well, if he did, then he was right. It didn't surprise me in the least that Keith had chosen to accept the invitation I had sent him a week before. After all, everyone was drawn to me, even those who despised me couldn't keep away. On the other hand, it also didn't shock me that he had chosen to bring along a weapon. I had done some most amusing things to Keithy-boy in the past, and unfortunately he hadn't found them to be quite as funny as I had and had been seeking revenge ever since. I smirked and related it to what I had been reading in his mind since he entered the house; just like the bad guy in a fairy tale or comic book.

But in some ways I was rather attracted to Keithy-boy. I related to him and he related to me, he just didn't know it yet. Keithy-boy acted so tough, so confident, and yet after one slight bit of humiliation from me he had broken down completely and would probably have been halfway to hell now if he hadn't suddenly gained the motivation of revenge. My own weakness, I had discovered, was love. The loss of it when my darling Cynthia had died had caused much the same reaction as humiliation had done to Keithy-boy, except that rather than revenge, my motivation for becoming the person I was now had been the same thing that had caused my depression in the first place. It was a shame Keithy-boy couldn't get past his hatred and see how much we had in common. Bitterness wasn't of his better traits, but then again, my strange idea of fun wasn't one of mine either, but it wasn't something I was planning on changing because I enjoyed it so much.

Five minutes later and I was still laughing at the top of my voice. It was beginning to give me a headache, and I imagined it was probably doing the same for Keithy-boy too. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, to see how he was coping. He seemed to be getting a little agitated, which only caused me to laugh even more. I wanted to see how far I could push him before he felt the need to pull his gun from his belt. Not that he was going to have time to use it if he did, he had spent so long worrying about the chandelier above his head that he hadn't paid any attention to the trapdoor beneath his feet. I was only planning on using it if I felt my life was in danger. I wasn't going to get rid of him that easily.

I would have continued laughing for a lot longer if I hadn't been interrupted by a loud knock on the door. My servants seemed to have the odd idea that I was deaf, or at least that was the impression I got from the volume of their tapping.

"Enter!" I yelled as loudly as I could. Keithy-boy visibly jumped at my voice, but at least it seemed to snap him out of the trance my laughing seemed to have put him in. The door was pulled open by one of my bodyguards, Croquet, who had most likely been standing watch like a soldier outside my door since Keithy-boy had entered. He seemed to have this odd idea that I needed protecting. I had trouble even getting away from him to go to the bathroom. I would have fired him, but the poor sad old man would probably kill himself due to lack of activity if I did. An ex-employee committing suicide after working for me was hardly the kind of publicity Industrial Illusions needed.

I turned to the waiter who was pushing the trolley towards the table. He looked terrified as well. Most of my staff did when they had to come close to me. "What did I tell you about leaving those damn lids on the plates?" I burst out, mainly to see what the waiter's reaction would be. "I like to be able to see my food when it comes, don't you agree, Keithy-boy."

"I don't think it really matters as long as it tastes good, or even if it doesn't," Keithy-boy replied to my question, his voice grating slightly as if he were both angry and scared at the same time. I couldn't quite tell whether he was disagreeing with me purposely, his argument didn't appear to have much backing, but then again Keithy-boy wasn't used to explaining his words and actions. The waiter discarded the lids of the plates immediately, putting them on the bottom shelf of the trolley with a clatter, his hands shaking violently.

"For goodness sake!" I exclaimed again with the sole aim of frightening the already terrified waiter. "Can't you do anything quietly?" I slammed my fist down on the table, causing the waiter to almost drop the plate of food he had picked up in his hands.

"And can't you let anyone do anything without complaining about it?" Keithy-boy piped up from the other side of the table, glaring right at me, the corners of his mouth curled up in a smirk. I couldn't stop myself from bursting into hysterical laughter again, everything Keithy-boy had said to me had cracked me up, and even I wasn't sure why. One thing was for certain though, he had absolutely no idea what my plans for him were. The truth was, even I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen. All I knew was that a game was ahead of us, a game in which there would be no winner or loser, a game where the result would be either all or nothing for both of us.

Once the waiter had finally put our plates in front of us along with two full bottles of wine, one of which he opened and filled my glass to the top, glancing at Keithy-boy's and realising it was already full, he looked at me once more with terrified eyes and scuttled from the room, leaving the trolley standing in the middle of the room. Croquet bowed casually, and left the room also, sliding the door shut gently behind him. Once I was sure we were alone, I automatically raised my glass in a toast, but soon realised Keithy-boy was sitting too far away to touch my glass with his. I grinned at him, and stood up, taking my plate, glass and bottles of wine with me and walking across to his side of the table, moving as seductively as I could manage and gauging the reaction by gazing into his blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, watching my every move in interest and not seeming to be able to take his eyes off my face.

"What use is a private dinner if we are sitting too far apart to properly talk?" I replied, answering a question with a question, a habit of mine. I put my dinner down in front of me at a place set on one side of the table, right beside him, and pulled out the chair, slid into it and leaned back. I picked up my fork and took a potato from the plate, and looked at it for a moment, swinging it back and forth in front of my eyes before finally putting it in my mouth.

"How about we play a little game, Keithy-boy?" I asked, "eating in silence is really not my style."

"What kind of game?" Keithy-boy growled back, picking at his food with the end of his fork but not eating any. Did he think I had ordered for it to be poisoned? 

"Did you ever play 'Truth or Dare' when you were younger, Keithy-boy?" I asked, purposely emphasizing my variation of his name, knowing it annoyed him.

"I had better things to do than play pointless childish games." Like what? I wanted to ask. Like pretending to be the big tough guy when you were as vulnerable as everyone else in the world?

"Oh but they're not pointless. You can find out some rather interesting things about people as long as you ask the right questions." I leaned forwards and tilted my head slightly, grinning as I noticed him desperately trying to look at me angrily but unable to keep his gaze from softening. I had been right, he was drawn to me, just like everyone else. "So what will it be, truth… or dare?"

Keithy-boy looked back at me, his eyes narrowing. He was trying to work out whether or not I was serious, and despite having the strongest urge to burst into laughter once again, I controlled it, not wanting him to think the suggestion of a game had been a joke. "Truth," he growled after about a minute, leaning back on his chair and grinning slightly, waiting for me to ask my question.

"Why did you come here this evening, Keithy-boy?" I asked.

"You sent me an invitation. It would have been rude not to accept." I smiled slightly. Having read his mind at the same time as he had been answering, I knew what he had spoken out loud was a lie. The real reason was what I had known ever since he had stepped into my dining room. He had been intrigued, wondering why, out of everyone I could have invited, I had chosen him. If he had been able to read my mind as easily as I could his, he would have known the answer immediately, but I wasn't going to let on, seeing him confused and hearing his thoughts was amusing me far too much. I nodded in acceptance of his answer, and then sat in silence, waiting for him to respond.

"Truth or dare," he finally asked, blushing slightly with embarrassment. When I replied, choosing a truth, he continued immediately. "Why did you invite me here tonight?" Why? Why indeed. Because I was attracted to him? Because I enjoyed his company? Because I wanted to leap on him and participate in mad, passionate and wild sex with him? All of them would have been true, and all of them would cause the reaction I wanted from Keithy-boy, but that would have been giving away the fun.

"I had a gap in my diary and you were the only person available to fill it," I smiled, knowing he had expected me to divulge much more information than that. "Plus, the wine you see in front of you had recently matured, and I wanted to share it with someone who I knew would appreciate it." I let my smile widen further and looked right into Keithy-boy's eyes, seeing them narrow suspiciously and then meet my gaze. For a few moments we sat in silence, me staring at him and him staring at me, until he blinked, shook his head violently and looked down at his feet. 

"You're lying," he said quietly, his voice grating slightly. Yes, Keithy-boy, I spoke in my mind, I am. What are you going to do about it?

"All right, Keithy-boy, if you think I'm lying, then lets forget that and start again. I'll take a dare, Keithy-boy. I'd like to see what you'd have me do given the chance." I subtly winked at him, or at least, what would have been a wink if both of my eyes had been real. Then I leaned forwards slightly, looking into his eyes to see his reaction to being given such power. They were sparkling widely with excitement, something I hadn't seen in his eyes all evening, and he was breathing heavily; I could feel his warm breath on my face. He looked back at me, his face full of thought, pondering on what my fate would be, and I sat watching him, awaiting his decision impatiently.

"Your dare shall be," he spoke eventually, his voice shaking and his eyes never leaving mine for a second, "to kiss me. Kiss me Pegasus, for as long as I want, and no pulling back." Before I had time to reply to his request, he stood up from his place, picked up his glass and downed the whole glass of wine in seconds and then used my collar to pull me roughly to my feet, leaned over me and locked his lips together with mine. He wrapped his shaking arms around my waist, holding me completely still, and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between my teeth and exploring inside my mouth. As he shifted his head slightly I felt the roughness of his stubble scrape across my chin and cheek, but although it was painful, I was too engrossed in kissing him back to notice.

I let him push me backwards until I felt the solid table on my back, and allowed him to push me even further, pressing my back against the table top and leaning over me, running his quivering fingers through my hair and moaning in pleasure as I got back a little control, wrapping my tongue around his and holding it still. I felt his gun digging painfully into my ribs, and shifted slightly to make myself more comfortable. Perhaps I should have asked him to remove it, I thought to myself. When his lips finally left mine I was disappointed, thinking that my dare was already over, but as I closed my eye and sighed, I felt his lips on my neck, and stretched out my body in satisfaction, putting my hands around his neck and casually untying the bandanna he wore around his head, the American flag printed on it reminding me of yet another thing we had in common. So similar, Keithy-boy, I thought, burying my fingers in his blonde hair, and you don't even realize it.

As I sighed loudly, I felt Keithy-boy slowly undoing the buttons fastening my shirt, and continuing to kiss my neck passionately, occasionally nibbling gently at the skin with his teeth. As more and more of my chest was gradually revealed I took my fingers from his soft hair and spread them out by my side, sending plates, glasses and an almost full bottle of red wine crashing to the ground. I gasped loudly, not able to stop myself, imagining Croquet and his army bursting into the room at any minute to see what was happening. I laughed quietly at the look I imagined they would have on their faces if they did, and then I remembered that I had sent them away and relaxed underneath Keithy-boy's touch as his kisses moved down to my chest and his tongue tickled the sensitive skin surrounding my nipples.

"Ooh, Keithy-boy," I spoke, breathing heavily, "you've done this before, I can tell." As soon as I had finished speaking, he pulled away from me and leaned over me so close I could feel him breathing on my cheeks, and put one hand on each of my cheeks, then kissed me sloppily on the lips and looked at me. 

"Shut up," he said simply, trying to growl but softening immediately. "And don't call me Keithy-boy, I hate it." Of course he hated it, I knew that, it was the reason I did it. I loved to see him angry and frustrated. Not giving me chance to answer, he returned to his original position, putting his hands firmly on my hips and pushing his lips against my bare chest.

I closed my eye and felt him kiss and nibble gently on my chest, while he moved his hands down to the top of my trousers and began to fumble clumsily with their buttons, pulling them open one by one. He was breathing heavily and I sensed he was nervous, which seemed odd considering he had complete control over me, but then I imagined his situation. Keithy-boy was leaning over me and kissing me, and was about to go one step further, no wonder he was nervous. After all, I was Pegasus, and he had hated me once. Funny how things changed.

Moving myself away from my thoughts, I felt Keith roughly kissing the area just above the base of my trousers, and felt him undo the final button with his fingers. He pulled away from my chest and hesitated for a moment, his hands holding the top of my trousers. Then he begun to laugh, quietly at first and then louder, his whole body shaking with the effort it was taking; I figured it was something he hadn't done in a while.

I felt his grip on my trousers loosen and a moment later he pulled away completely and stood over me as I sat myself up to see why he had stopped. He was watching me, an amused expression on his face and for once I was the one who was confused. 

"The dare's over, Pegsy-boy," he grinned. "I think you lost."

"No-one loses at 'truth or dare', Keithy-boy, and no one wins," I replied, standing up and picking my shirt up from the ground.

"Oh yeah? Well I certainly feel like a winner." Keith picked his sunglasses up from the table and put them on his face, and then began to tie his bandanna around his head. Then he reached across the table and took his fork in his hand, took a piece of meat from his plate, putting it in his mouth and chewing for a while before swallowing and sighing loudly. "I'm afraid it's gone cold. Looks like we wasted all that lovely food. Maybe next time, all right?"

He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, and then turned round and sauntered towards the door, hesitating for a moment by it.

"I was lying before. I didn't come here because I thought it was rude to refuse. I wanted to look in your eye and see confusion in it, and I did." Without another word, he pulled open the door and strode out into the corridor as I fastened the buttons on my trousers. The door slammed shut and I was alone again, still hearing the faint sound of music from the speakers in the corner.

"You're not the only one who got what he wanted tonight, Keithy-boy," I smiled to myself, brushed my fingers lightly over my lips, still feeling the taste of his on them. I sat down at the table and slowly poured myself a glass of wine from the one remaining bottle, sipping at it and leaning back in my chair. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a solid gold watch, examined it and put it down on the table. It seemed Keithy-boy had been so engrossed in kissing me that he hadn't noticed me swipe it from his wrist.

You will come back for it, won't you Keithy-boy?


End file.
